


All the moments

by kitkitx



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkitx/pseuds/kitkitx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several moments in the lives of Barry and Iris occurring at different age</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mother Nature has bad timing

6h45

Snooze

6h50

Snooze

6h55

Snooze

7h00

Beep! Beep ! Beeeeeppppp!

Barry knew he couldn't ignore the alarm much longer otherwise if he did, he would be late...again. So the young 12-year-old boy made an effort and groggily got out of bed.

Even if he was tired, he was proud of this feint, and he woke up before Iris, which gave him 25 minutes to get ready.

Barry rapidly went to the bathroom, took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and exited the premises in record time.

When he reached his doorknob, he heard Iris' alarm go off. "Good, he thought, I'm still on schedule."

Dressing up fast wasn't a problem for Barry; his wardrobe was all about jeans, hoodies and converses. It was comfortable and he liked it. Plus, the hoodie was useful to hide from bullies, especially Tony. He really hoped this kid would get expelled soon.

After he finished, he passed near the bathroom.

It was empty.

"That's weird," Barry told himself. He knew she couldn't have finished. It was 7h40 and she's usually in the shower.

Living with your crush makes you notice stuff.

It was definitely unusual and Barry had to do something about it and fast because they have to leave soon.

He found himself in front of her door, which had flower prints on it, and knocked.

No answer.

He tried knocking a little bit louder.

Still no answer.

That was it.

" Iris!" Barry bellowed while banging the door. " Wake up! For once I'm early! Don't mess this up for me!"

Before his fist connected with the wood, the door flew open and revealed a disheveled Iris.

Barry, of course, yelped.

" No need to shout Barry! I'm up! " Snapped Iris.

Somebody woke up grumpy.

" You OK? You seem...um...off." Barry said, with caution.

" I'm fine, I just need to take a shower.” She grunted.

" Oh OK, but be fast, it's almost 7h50."

She ignored his comment and made her way to the bathroom.

That was really weird. She really didn't look fine and he knew she just wanted to dismiss him so that he wouldn't worry. Something was not right with her, he saw it in her face.

Another thing you notice when you live with your crush.

He heard the shower run, and made his way downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water and that's when he heard it.

Iris screamed.

Barry bolted upstairs at the speed of light, tripped at the last step, made his way to the bathroom door and pushed it open.

" Iris! I heard you scream..."

" GET OUT YOU DUMMY, I'M NAKED!"

" I'm sorry!" he stuttered.

On his way out, he received a wet sponge in his face.

He hastily closed the door shut and leaned his back on it. He was blushing out of embarrassment; he didn't mean to barge in like some kind of mad man. Also, he didn't see anything.

"Iris, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come in like this! I didn't peek I swear! It's just that you screamed.." he started.

" Leave me alone Barry!" yelled Iris on the other side.

" What!? You screamed! I can't leave you!"

" Let me be!"

" Are you hurt? I'm gonna call Joe!"

" DON'T call dad!"

" Why not!? It could be bad!"

" It’s not!"

" Then why did you scream?"

" It’s none of your business" she said while her voice broke.

Damn, she was crying. He didn't like it when she cried. She would not tell him what was wrong! What could be so bad and make her cry!

They told each other everything!

Well, with the exception of him having a crush on her, other then this little detail, they told each other everything!

Barry racked his brains to figure out what was wrong with her! He is one of the smartest kids of their school for god's sake!

First, she wakes up not feeling well.

Second, she takes a shower and screams.

Third, she told him to leave him alone.

The whole situation sounds oddly familiar. It reminded him of that movie he saw with Joe and Iris on TV a few weeks ago with those kids stranded on a tropical island. However, the girl was in a waterfall and had blood on her hands...

The girl in the movie took a shower and had blood on her hands...

Oh.

Iris had her periods for the first time.

Oh...

This got to be it! Well if he was wrong, Barry was in for a LONG silence treatment.

This was one uncomfortable situation for a boy to be in. Discussing personal girl stuff with your best friend and crush.

" hmm....do you...have.... a pad?" real smooth, thought Barry.

" There’s none in the house." answered Iris.

Awkward conversation.

" Well...don't go anywhere...I'll be right back!" he retorted.

He ran downstairs. Took his wallet and ran out of the front door.

* * *

 

Barry arrived in the pharmacy in record time.

He made his way to the section where any male would be caught dead in. He was very happy that every kid was at school right now. He would have never seen the end of it if someone saw him.

When he arrived in the forbidden section, Barry was extremely confused.

There were too many choices!

Too many different brand names, too many colors! Why was there so many colors?!

Frustrated, he took something with maxi written on it and ran towards the cash register.

" That would be $5.49 " said the cashier, while giving him a funny look.

Barry gave her the exact change, took the bag and left.

While running towards the house, Barry had an idea that might lift up Iris' spirit a bit.

* * *

 

" Iris! You’re still in there?" Barry yelled while knocking.

" Yes," she said in a small voice.

" I got the pa ...thing you need."

The bathroom door opened slightly, enough to allow Iris' hand to slide through to take the package and hastily closed the door.

After several minutes, Iris finally came out.

" How are you feeling?" asked Barry, tentatively.

" What do you think?" snapped Iris.

Barry recoiled a bit at her sharp answer. Frankly, he felt hurt that she didn't appreciate the gesture.

Seeing that she hurt him, she softens a bit.

" I'm sorry Bar, It's just that it's hard being the only girl in this house and not having someone to talk about these things." explained Iris.

" Look, it's OK, I understand, it's mostly girl stuff."

" But for what it's worth Bar, thank you for being there for me" said Iris, smiling.

" That’s what friends are for." replied Barry.

"Well, I should get ready, we might make it for second period."

" About that, why not stay here?"

" Are you sure? Dad might kill us for skipping school."

" Well it's the first time and we are late anyways and guess what."

"What?"

" I got us brownies"

* * *

 

" This gotta be the best unhealthy breakfast ever," mumbled Iris with her mouth full of brownies.

" I know!" equally said Barry, with his mouth full.

" You know, I believe brownies are now my favorite thing in the world." she said while licking her fingers.

" I thought it was your B2K poster."

" That was before brownies were introduced to me."

Barry laughed and Iris joined it. The laughter finally died down and Iris spoke.

" I'm sorry I made you late this morning. I know you tried to be on time and I ruined it for you." she said.

" It’s no big deal, I'll try next time." he said with an easy smile.

Iris launched herself into a surprised Barry and gave him a fierce hug.

" I'm so happy we are best friend! I couldn't asked for better!" she said, emotional.

Barry was thankful that Iris couldn't see him blushing. Her words touched him deeply, and even if he wishes that one day she would return his feelings, right now he was glad to be her best friend and she was worth being late for.


	2. It's hard to share your best friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before all, I want to thank everybody who reviewed and left kudos. It really means a lot to me :)
> 
> Here's the second part, also to say that their ages may not always follow. In this part, they are around 15-16 years old.
> 
> Enjoy the story!
> 
> xxx

Iris hated Becky Cooper.

It was mean, she knows, but she couldn't help it.

She just hated Becky fucking Cooper.

Ever since Barry started dating that leech, she just became insufferable.

Becky was everywhere.

At the house, at their lockers, when they are walking to school.

Fucking everywhere!

What really annoyed Iris above all is that she can't spend time with her best friend anymore. It really hurt that Barry wasn't even trying to make time for them.

So today, Iris was walking home by herself, again.

How boring.

When she arrived home, Iris went straight to the living room, threw her bag on the floor, and plopped herself down on the couch.

Hearing the noise her bag made, Joe came out of the kitchen.

" Iris, you OK?" asked Joe, concerned.

" Everything is just fine dad. Just peachy." said Iris with a really fake smile.

Joe obviously knew something was up but decided to not comment on it.

" Barry's not with you?"

" No, he's probably with Becky Cooper."

" Why are you saying her name this way?"

" What way?" asked Iris innocently.

Joe was very amused at Iris' behavior whenever it concerned Becky Cooper. It was obvious Iris didn't like Barry's girlfriend.

" OK, why don't you drop the act and tell me what's really up. don't forget I'm a cop, I know when you're lying"

Iris sighs in defeat, knowing she couldn't keep the act anymore.

" It's just that it's always about Becky! Becky, Becky, Becky!"

"Well, she is Barry's girlfriend. Aren't you happy for him?"

" She's just not right for him!"

" Then who is Iris?" asked Joe, curious.

" I don't know, just not Becky Cooper." replied Iris, cheekily.

" Baby girl, I don't think you're being fair."

" No dad, what's not fair is Barry always spending time with her! Where do I fit in the equation?"

Joe was really confused at the situation he was facing. Sometimes he wished Iris was born a boy. Things would have been definitely easier.

He didn't understand teenage girls these days.

" Why don't you talk about it with Barry?" Joe asked.

Iris scoffed at the suggestion. " Like it's going to help."

" Well if you're not going to take my advice, stop sulking and go do your homework"

Iris just huffed and took her bag and made her way to the dining room.

Joe really didn't understand teenage girls.

* * *

 

Barry came an hour later in the West house.

Iris was on the table doing her homework while Joe was fixing dinner.

"Hey Iris, hey Joe" greeted Barry, smiling.

"Hey.." muttered Iris while still looking at her books.

" Hi son, you came back a bit late" asked Joe.

" Sorry Joe, I was a bit busy" said Barry.

" With Becky Cooper..." muttered Iris to herself.

While sitting at the dinner table, Barry glanced at Iris for a second and decided to ignore the comment and took out his book from his backpack.

Joe was soon finished with dinner when Barry asked a question.

" Joe, since this Friday is movie night, can I bring Becky?"

" Sure you can."

" Uh...no you can't" exclaimed Iris, at the same time.

There was a pregnant silence in the room.

Things were about to go down.

" And why not Iris?" asked Barry.

" Because movie night is our thing...as a family" she quickly added.

" Yes but I think is a good way for her to meet Joe." argued Barry.

" Oh... so things are serious now with Becky Cooper" she taunted.

" Why are saying her name this way?" he asked frustrated.

" What way!?"

" In a way that makes you sound like you don't like her"

" Maybe because I don't Barry!" shouted Iris.

The room was heavy with tension.

" Well, dinner is ready" said Joe, to lighten up the mood.

" I'm not hungry anymore Joe" said Barry, while putting his stuff away.

He angrily went upstairs and closed the door loudly.

" So this is what you call 'talking about it with Barry'?" Joe asked. He was disappointed at his daughter's behavior.

" I don't want to talk about it." she said while leaving the room.

Joe was alone in the room. Those two teenagers were going to be the death of him.

" I guess it's going to be dinner all by myself " he said to no one in particular.

* * *

 

Barry was lying on his bed looking at his ceiling while angry music was blasting from his stereo. He was so mad at Iris. He didn't understand why she acted this way. She told him to go and date Becky. He was really trying to get over her and move on but Iris was making it really difficult to do so.

Girls were so confusing.

In his turmoil of emotions, he heard a soft knock.

" Barry, it's Joe. Can I come in?"

" Yeah." Barry replied while putting turning off the sound.

Joe came in a put a plate on Barry's desk

" I brought you some mac n' cheese"

" Thanks Joe. " mumbled Barry.

"You OK?"

"Not really no."

" You should let it out"

 _'That I am dating Becky only to get over Iris but I am actually doing a poor job out of it'_ then again Barry kept this to himself.

" I really don't understand Iris! She told me to go for it! And all the sudden she doesn't support my relationship! What am I suppose to do?!" he said in one breath.

" Well first, you should breathe." joked Joe.

Barry rolled his eyes. "What should I do?"

He was so completely at lost with the situation.

" I may not understand young girls these days ,but I do believe Iris feels a little left out now that you have a special somebody in your life"

" Well, I always include her in everything I do with Becky"

"It not the point, before Becky, it was just the 2 of you, maybe she misses those times"

Seen in that perspective, it did made sense.

" So what should I do?"

Joe chuckled " That's for you to figured out, now eat before it gets cold."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

 

The rest of the week as been difficult for Iris. She and Barry barely spoke a word to each other. Iris hated it. Their fight never lasted more than 24 hours. Even if she hated it, she was just too proud to say sorry first.

She was just stubborn that way.

Friday eventually came in a flash. When Iris came home, she saw her dad getting ready.

"Dad, you're going to work?"

" Yeah, sorry honey, an emergency, I won't be there for movie night."

 _Great, I'm going to be the third wheel,_ thought Iris bitterly.

" I got to run" Joe said while giving her a peck.

" Bye dad"

" Bye, and play nice with Becky. I don't want to lock you up for homicide."

Iris rolled her eyes.

" And it's important to Barry." He added before closing the door behind him.

Iris was left alone with her thoughts, _maybe I was being unfair. Then again why did I overreacted? maybe I should try to accept Becky. Well not accept(it was too much to ask),tolerate her. For Barry._

She decided that if she was going to spend her Friday night with the couple, might as well make an effort.

She dutifully started the preparations before Barry and Becky showed up.

* * *

 

Iris was placing the popcorn bowl on the coffee table, but was startled when Barry came suddenly in the living room.

" Oh, hey" said Barry awkwardly.

" Hey..." replied Iris " So, where's Becky?"

" I may have told her it was cancel." he said while looking at his shoes.

Iris was genuinely shocked at the confession.

" Why?" she asked curiously.

" Because you were right, movie night is our thing...as a family" Barry quickly added.

" But you didn't have to Bar, I was preparing movie night as a peace offering for you and Becky," confessed Iris, "I don't want to fight with you , I hate it when we don't talk, and I miss you" she finished sheepishly.

" I missed you too" he said smiling.

" Don't stand there, come and hug me!" she said when he didn't move his spot.

Barry walked towards her and embrace her fiercely in his arms. Iris was secretly happy that he lied to Becky, but she wouldn't tell him of course. She was rejoicing to be on good terms with him.

" You know Bar, I have to apologize for my behavior this past week. I felt our friendship was threaten by Becky's presence. I guess I was use to be the only girl in your world." explained Iris.

" You'll always be my number 1 girl in my world, Iris" he said in her hair.

Knowing that made Iris feel warm inside. She tighten her arms around Barry, because at this moment, she didn't want to let him go. She knew that Barry will always be there for her. He would never forget about her no matter who he was involve with. Nobody could break their special bond.

It will always be her and Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joe for me is a great voice of reason and it was important that he knocks some sense into his kids , well Iris more XD. I always thought Iris to be the very possessive type and Barry being Barry, would do sacrifices to make Iris happy. I find this part a bit weak and corny in my opinion but I still hope you liked it!
> 
> PS: I need to share my theory with you guys: I believe that Ronnie is not dead; he ended up in another alternate world.

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: The movie reference was The Blue Lagoon and B2K was a popular boy band in beginning 2000. My first story for this fandom, and the idea wouldn't leave my mind even if it was a bit silly and corny XD. I always pictured Barry to be understanding in these types situations but also uncomfortable since he is boy. And also, why not make that situation the beginning of Iris' obsession on brownies.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> see ya until the next part!
> 
> kitkitx -xxx-


End file.
